


Paint Wars.

by LarsonColfer



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [5]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Big Bang 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: Dalton Big Bang 2020Prompt: Met as kids AU
Relationships: Shane Anderson/Reed Van Kamp
Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791349
Kudos: 1





	Paint Wars.

**Author's Note:**

> Dalton Big Bang 2020  
> Prompt: Met as kids AU

“Hilde, good morning, this is Marlene. I’m afraid I won’t be able to make it for today’s meeting. I would appreciate if we could reschedule for some time next week. A pressing matter has come up.”

Shane looked up from where he was playing next to his mom, racing his cars around the kitchen floor copying the movements of his big brother Blaine.

He glanced at his mom smiling at him and grinned back, racing his car faster to catch up with Blaine’s.

“No, nothing like that. It’s just -” He saw his mom glance at him and his brother, twirling the phone cord between her fingers. She looked worried, biting her lip. “The sitter cancelled last minute, you see and both my sons are at home.”

“I could bring them with me, like last time.” Marlene exclaimed and both boys looked up to see their mother smiling, “And you’re sure that you’re fine with it?” She beamed. “Yes, thank you. See you in an hour’s time”

Marlene glanced at her sweet boys playing with each other on the floor, wide smiles on their faces, their riotous curls everywhere. “Boys, we need to get cleaned up, we have to go out.”

*

“Are we going to a park, Mama?” Shane asked, smiling up at his mom and she held his hand and helped him down the stairs. His big brother Blaine deeming himself a big boy stepped down slowly behind them. Soon Shane would be able to the same by himself.

“No Sweetie.” His mom smiled at him. “I have a meeting and if you boys behave, we’ll have a treat later.”

“Yeay.” The brothers cheered.” We’ll be good Mama.” Blaine promised as their mom buckled them in the car seat and Shane nodded vigorously, tossing his curls everywhere.

*

“Hilde, thank you for letting me bring the boys along.” Marlene smiled.

“No, no it’s fine. They can play with my son Reed.” Hilde looked down at her small son, who was tangled around her legs, playing with her diaphanous skirt, “Your youngest got along well with him last time. Perhaps this way we can get some work down.”

“Reed, you remember Shane, this is his brother Blaine. Go show them your artwork, mommy is busy.”

*

Shane looked at his little friend who was smiling shyly at them. “I remember you.” Shane piped, smiling at the little cherub of an angel that looked like the tiny figurines his mommy collected. “We played with plushies”

The little boy nodded, “You threw plushies on me and then you stole my bear.”

“You stole my castle.” Shane laughed and the little boy smiled at him. “And then you gave me back my bear. “

“It was fun.” Reed smiled at his playmate and Shane grinned at him, “This my big brother Blaine.” And Blaine smiled at Reed. “Do want to play tag.”

“I can’t.” Reed frowned, “I fall down a lot and hurt myself and my mommy doesn’t like if I get my clothes dirty.”

“That’s okay.” Shane smiled and at looked the mess of crayons, watercolours, sketch pens and colour pencils on the floor. “We can do that as well.”

Blaine nodded, “We can make art.”

*

“No. no, you’re getting it wrong.” Reed said looking at the messy artwork that was Shane’s under the sea. “The blue of the water can’t be inside the fishees.” He said, as the blue paint blended into the red paint of the fishes.

“They’re just drinking water.” Shane shrugged and went around smashing more paint onto the canvas, mixing in yellow with the blues and reds and Reed just stared at him. He glanced Blaine’s painting which was much neater than Shane’s, paint colours in the lines and everything but it was not good as Reed’s.

“I’ll show you.” Reed said and took his paintbrush to correct Shane’s painting when a drop of paint fell on Shane’s hand. “Hey.” Shane grinned and smeared a messy finger on Reed’s face.

“What no. I didn’t mean it.” frowned Reed and moved to wipe his face when the paintbrush fell on Shane’s clothes. “Paint war.” Shane yelled and smeared a messy hand on Reed’s arm and laughed and ran away.

“No, no come back here.” Reed exclaimed as Shane threw paint in his direction flicking his hands “Catch me if you can.” laughed Shane grabbing a bottle of the nearest paint when he tripped over his brother throwing white paint on him and Blaine frowned.

Reed giggled in surprise and Blaine looked up grabbing the nearest paint bottle and smiled. He ran towards him but Reed shrieked and ducked and paint bottle in his hand fell to the floor. At the same time, Blaine aimed his bottle of paint towards him but hit Shane on the chest and Shane yelled and ran towards them slipping on the paint that Reed had thrown on the floor, “Take no mercy.” he yelled flinging paint wildly, smearing them on his brother and Reed and then there was war.

All the three boys laughed and ran, throwing paint on each other and on the walls; ducking, shrieking, slipping and having fun, when they heard a loud cry.” Boys.”

They turned around to find their moms and Blaine and Shane looked at their horrified mom and the mess they had made.

“It’s okay.” Hilde laughed and all the three Anderson’s turned to look at her. “This is Reed’s playroom. “Don’t worry about it.” she said looking around the colourful room with splotches of paint on the wall “We’ll just paint over it. Fresh canvas so to speak” and Reed nodded.

“And I see that they’re wearing smocks over their clothes.” Hilde continued, looking at the three flushed colourful boys, happy and dishevelled; her little son with a colourful paint smear down his one arm, which suspiciously looked like a handprint.

“It looks like they’re having fun.” and all the three boys grinned at each other and nodded.


End file.
